vier leben
by Gogan-Claire
Summary: CHAP 4 UP ! "Was?" - "Ich... ach.. nein, vergiss es!"
1. Prolog

  
  


**Prolog**

  
Die heiße Sommersonne brannte auf Surrey hinab. Die kleine Ortschaft hatte sich schnell aufgeheizt und kein vernünftiger Mensch traute sich nicht mehr auf die Strasse, wenn es nicht sein musste.  
Wie gesagt, wenn es nicht musste.  
Denn Harry Potter hätte es genauso gehandhabt, doch er musste. Oder besser gesagt, die Dursleys fanden, dass er musste.   
  
Harry keuchte. Er war noch nie sonderlich kräftig gewesen, doch diesen Sommer über war er zu einem Skelett geworden. Nur noch Haut und Knochen, na ja, ein paar Muskel musste es geben, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass er diese gerade weggrillte.  
Er stand mitten im Garten und goss die Rosen seiner Tante, die auf ihren Befehl hin nicht verwelken sollen. Leichter gesagt als getan, denn Harry konnte sich kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten.   
  
Und zu allem Überfluss wurde er auch noch beobachtet. Dudley machte sich einen morbiden spaß daraus, Harry aus der kühle des Hauses heraus, zu triezen.  
Harry wischte sich schon zum dritten Mal in fünf Minuten über seine Stirn.  
Nein, so ging es einfach nicht mehr weiter. Er konnte nicht mehr.   
  
Gerade als Harry den Schlauch abdrehen und ins Haus gehen wollte, trat sein Onkel aus selbigen heraus.  
"Bursche, das du mir bloß arbeitest, sonst setzt es was!", knurrte er gefährlich und seine Augen funkelten dabei in freudiger Erwartung, seinem Neffen zu zeigen, wie wenig er wert war. Und Harry hatte begonnen, es auch zu glauben.  
Es gab auch sonst keine andere Erklärung, dass er keine Post bekam. Noch nicht einmal an seinem Geburtstag, der am vorigen Tag gewesen war. Und die jährliche Liste aus Hogwarts war auch noch nicht eingetroffen. Wollte sie ihn denn nicht mehr?   
  
Harry war der felsenfesten Überzeugung, dass ihn niemand lieben oder auch nur ertragen konnte. Er, Harry Potter, der Mörder von Cedric. Wer mochte schon Verbrecher?  
Und der großartige Albus Dumbeldore konnte es sich sicherlich nicht erlauben, einem Mörder zuflucht zu gewähren.   
  
Harry hatte während seiner Überlegung das Wasser wieder angestellt und sich zu einem anderen Bet ein Stück der Terrasse entfernt begeben. Hier hatte er wenigstens Ruhe vor Dudley.  
Das Klingeln, welches die Dursleys in Bewegung versetzte bekam Harry nicht mit. Er goss einfach weiter, zurückgezogen in seinen Selbstbeschuldigungen.   
  
"Mr Potter", die schnarrende Stimme riss ihn in die Wirklichkeit. Harrys Augen weiteten sich und vor Schreck ließ er den Schlauch fallen, der sich prompt selbstständig machte.  
"Harry Potter? Könnten wir mit ihnen reden?", diesmal war es eine Frauenstimme gewesen.  
Harry drehte sich herum. Dort, nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand der schrecken seiner schulischen Alpträume.  
"Professor?" Harry erschrak selbst beim klang seiner Stimme. Sie war rau. Er war es durch die stummen Ferien bei seinen Verwandten kaum noch gewöhnt zu reden, denn wenn er schwieg, blieben diese auch ruhig.   
  
Die dunkle Gestallt machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. 'Wenn nur nicht alles so verschwommen wäre' Harry versuchte blinzelnd das Gesicht seines Professors zu erkennen, doch alles schien sich vor seinen Augen zu drehen. "Professor", murmelte er Nocheinmahl, bevor alles schwarz um ihn herum wurde.   
So. Das war nur der Prolog... Ja.. Ist ja auch meine erste Story  
Also, wenns euch gefällt, schreibt mir einfach mal was... so'n Rewu eben.. Dann mach ich weiter mit diesem Terror hier..  
*umguck*Noch was?  
Nö? Naja, ich mach mich dann mal vom Acker, was ... ähja...  
Tschau auch...   
  
_eure GC_


	2. 

So. Da bin ich wieder!  
Scheint euch fa echt gefallen zu haben, was?  
Eure Kommentare fand ich alle total lieb! Danke *freu*   
  
@ Sssnitch : Also, ich hab das mit den Rewu-Problemen gelöst, jetzt kann jeder eines abgeben. (Und ein Login bekommt man doch nur über eine Anmeldung, oder? *g*)  
Schön das du es spannend findest!   
  
@ Silverwolf : Wirst ja jetzt erfahren, wen ich meine, aber du liegst garnet mal so falsch, zumindest mit einen von den Zwei.   
  
@ Nake : So, nun geht's weiter, wie du dir gewünscht hast.   
  
@ Matjes : Danke! ^-^   
  
Also, viel spaß beim lesen und ich hoffe, ich bekomme ein paar Rückmeldungen! Schließlich freut sich ja jeder über Lob und Kritik…  
Ich schwafel schon wieder rum… Naja… viel spaß eben …   


**1. Aufbruch ohne Erkärung**

  
„Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen!"  
Harry kam langsam wieder zu sich. Was war hier los?  
„Ach so? Und du kannst gutheißen, was sie getan haben?", war das etwa – nein, unmöglich! „Anschreien und drohen, OK, dass geht ja noch. Aber das andere war irgendwie unnötig", wieder diese freundliche Frauenstimme, wer sie wohl war?  
Harry beschloss, trotz seines schmerzenden Kopfes seine Augen zu öffnen und sich umzusehen. Er blinzelte. Scheinbar lag Harry auf dem großen Sofa der Dursleys, es war bereits dunkel und seichtes Mondlicht schien in das Wohnzimmer. Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite um sich nach den Stimmen umzusehen.   
  
Neben ihm saß eine Frau. Sie war vielleicht 20 Jahre alt und hatte schulterlanges Haar, das in verschiedenen rot und schwarz Tönen glänzte. Sie trug einen langen Umhang in einem dunkeln blau. Harry wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie kam sie ihm bekannt vor.   
  
Noch währen der überlegte, drehte sie ihren Kopf herum und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Oh, du bist wieder wach!", sie beugte sich nach vorn und legte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn. „Er hat kein Fieber mehr. Dann können wir morgen aufbrechen, oder?" Harry brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, dass sie nicht mit ihm gesprochen hatte.  
„Gut. Dann leg dich schlafen", Harry wirbelte herum. Es konnte einfach keine Einbildung sein!  
„Professor!" Snape nickte.   
  
~~~***~~~   
  
Gähnend richtet sich Harry auf. Die letzte Nacht war kurz gewesen und der Weckzauber tat seine Wirkung.  
Der Schock, dass Professor Snape bei ihm aufgetaucht war, saß noch immer tief, doch Harry hatte es langsam verarbeitet. Reika, oder kurz Ray, hatte ihm erzählt, wie sie und Severus ihn gefunden hatten. Doch was mit den Dirsleys geschehen war, wusste Harry noch immer nicht, aber es war ihm auch egal.   
  
„Wie steht's mit Kaffee?" Ray tapste, noch immer verschlafen, ins Wohnzimmer. In einer Hand hielt sie drei Becher, in der anderen eine Flache Saft und eine Kanne.  
Ein Geräusch hinter Harry, verriet ihm, dass auch Snape wieder gekommen war. Denn dieser war scheinbar irgendwann gegangen.  
Aber wohin sollte Snape schon gehen? Er würde doch sicher nicht spazieren gehen!  
Harry musste ein lautes Lachen unterdrücken. Snape im Park, lauter Kinder die um ihn herum spielten und zwischen einigen halbstarken Hunden, dass war einfach zu witzig.   
  
„Was gibt es denn zu grinsen, Mr. Potter?"  
Schlagartig verging ihm sein grinsen. Harry hatte das dumme Gefühl, dass er im Gesicht rot geworden war.  
„Hast du alles bekommen?", Ray hatte zwei der Becher mit Kaffee gefüllt, in den dritten füllte sie Saft und schob ihm Harry zu.  
Snape nickte und hob einen Rucksack, den er in einer Hand hielt, hoch. Harry sah gespannt auf die Tasche.   
  
Was wohl darin war? Vielleicht wichtige Zutaten für Tränke, oder einige verbotene Bücher? „Gut. Gib her, ich bereite es zu." Summend schlürfte Ray in die Küche der Dursleys.  
Harry schluckte. Allein mit Snape? Nein, dass war definitiv nicht einer seiner Träume, eher im Gegenteil.   
  
Aber der Professor war scheinbar nicht auf Streit aus. Er drehte sich herum und ging ein paar Schritte auf und ab. Er sah sich scheinbar gelangweilt um.  
Muggelkram musste das alles für ihn sein, nichts von Bedeutung also. Irgendwie machte Harry das wütend. Er konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären.   
  
Nach zwei Stunden tauchte Ray wieder auf, Snape hatte Harry inzwischen in seiner bekannt liebenswürdigen Art zu verstehen gegeben, dass er seine Sachen packen sollt, allerdings nur möglichst wenig mitnehmen solle.  
Leichter gesagt als getan, wie Harry feststellen musste. Als erstes stellte sich für ihn die Frage nach einer Tasche. Harry hatte keinen Rucksack, nur seinen Koffer, den er für Hogwarts gekauft hatte. Doch dieser war unpraktisch und viel zu schwer.  
Nach einigen Minuten war ihm jedoch eingefallen, dass er noch eine alte Unhängetasche besaß, die er irgendwann einmal in Dudleys altem Zimmer gefunden hatte.   
  
Dann begann er zu packen. Klar, seine Bücher waren zu fiele, er ließ sie unter der losen Diele. Sein Zauberstab – der musste auf jeden fall mit. Ein Umhang, der magische Umhang seines Vaters und die Briefe, die Sirius ihm geschickt hatte.  
Noch was?  
„Die Bilder!" Harry sprang auf und schnappte sich das alte Album, dass die Bilder seiner Eltern und seit einiger Zeit auch die seiner Freunde beinhaltete.   
  
Kurz glaubte Harry, er müsse sich unbedingt diese Photos ansehen, doch er überwand sich. Um in eine düstere Stimmung zu verfallen, fehlte ihm jetzt einfach die Zeit.  
Mit leicht zitternden Händen schloss er die Tasche und ging mit einem seltsamen Gefühl im Magen in eine ungewisse Zukunft seinem Lehrer entgegen.   
TBC   
  
  
  
Sorry, weil es nur so wenig ist… Schulstress, fünfer, kennt das jemand?  
Naja, ich wird mich bemühen, bald weiter zuschreiben, wahrscheinlich wieder zwei oder drei Seiten, vielleicht mehr. Kommt drauf an, wenn ihrs wollt und wenn ihr Zeit habt.   
  
Also, ein paar Rewus und schon sitz ich wieder vorm PC und schreib weiter…   
  
Eure gc 


	3. 

Aha, ihr hättet es euch denken können?  
Sehr interessant. Versucht mal herauszufinden, wo wohl Harrys Tante und seine Onkel sind, denn das weiß Harry ja nicht, und ihr? *fg*  
Ganz einfach, Snape und meine ‚unschuldige' Ray haben noch etwas anderes getan als Harry nur zu finden.  
  
Und noch sind sie ja erst zu dritt, ich erwähnte aber, dass ich mit vier Hauptcharakteren arbeite… Weiß jemand, wen ich meine?  
Würd mich ja interessieren, an wen ihr denkt.   
  
Viel spaß hiermit jedenfalls!   
  


**2. Verschwörungen**

„Ging das nicht schneller, Potter?" Snape hatte sich bereits seinen Reiseumhang übergeworfen. Und auch Ray sah aus, als hätte sie es eilig.  
„Wir apparieren, für dich haben wir einen Portschlüssel, ok?" Sie warf ihm einen alten Schlüsselanhänger zu, der die Form eines Fussballs hatte.  
„Einfach mit dem Zauberstab berühren, und schon geht die Reise los", Ray hob ihren Zauberstab und schulterte eine blaue Reisetasche.   
  
Harry nickte. Er mochte keine Portschlüssel und er wusste auch nicht, wohin die Reise ging, aber Dumbeldore vertraute Snape und Harry vertraute Dumbeldore. Das schien ihm einleuchtend und Harry hatte beschlossen, auch Snape, bis zu einem gewissen Grad, zu vertrauen. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und blickte zu seinem Professor empor.   
  
Dieser beobachtet ihn aus tiefschwarzen Augen. Harry wollte eigentlich wegsehen, doch ein seltsamer Ausdruck in Snapes Augen hielt ihn gefangen.   
  
„Auf was warten sie noch?" Harry erschrak.  
„Endschuldigung" Harry war sich sicher, dass er seinen Zauberstab noch nie so schnell wie in diesem Moment gezogen hatte.  
Nur berühren? Vorsichtig tippte er mit dem dunklen Holz auf den unscheinbaren Anhänger. Sofort setzte das leider schon bekannte Gefühl einer Reise mit einem Portschlüssel ein. Harrys Magen schien Achterbahn zu fahren. Vorsichtshalber schloss er seine Augen.   
  
**   
  
„Ahh!", Harry fiel hart auf seinen Hintern und ließ sich nach hinten auf seinem Rücken fallen. Das war einfach alles zu viel. Harry war es egal, dass er ganz offensichtlich auf einem nassen Boden lag und es hier verdammt kalt war.  
Nach einigen Minuten schaffte er es endlich, sich aufzusetzen und sich umzusehen.   
  
„Oh Gott", stöhnte er. Wo hatte ihn Snape denn nur hingeschickt? Er war in einem riesigen, dunklen Raum. ‚Nein, kein Raum – ein Kerker', berichtigte eine kleine gemeine Stimme in seinem Kopf.   
  
**   
  
„Ob das nötig war?" Ray sah ihren alten Freund zweifelnd an. „Dumbeldore würde so etwas niemals dulden. Und Voldemort wird auch nicht erfreut sein", sie machte ein kurze Pause. „Wenn ich es recht bedenke, wird es niemanden gefallen!"  
Snape nickte, während er langsam das Haus verließ.  
„Und deswegen darf niemand erfahren, dass wir jemals hier waren. Ich hoffe, du kannst das bewerkstelligen?" Ray nickte. Natürlich konnte sie so etwas machen. Es würde einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, aber später würde sich niemand mehr daran erinnern, dass im Ligusterweg 4 jemals etwas Ungewöhnliches passiert war.   
  
**   
  
„Hallo Severus", der alte Professor lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl erleichtert zurück. Er hatte sich sorgen um seinen alten Freund gemacht. Dieser setzte sich ruhig in einen der Sessel, die Dumbeldores gegenüber standen.  
Er war vor etwa 2 Stunden wieder zurückgekommen und hatte sich seither nahezu perfekt auf seine Geschichte vorbereitet. Wenn alles an nach Plan lief, würde niemand herausfinden, was wirklich geschehen war.   
  
**   
  
„Hallo?" Harrys Stimme hallte dumpf von den steinernen Wänden wieder. Schon seit mehreren Stunden lief er durch den dunklen Kerker, der nur von Fackeln erhellt wurde, die magisch brannten.   
So. Für den Moment will ich hier mal einen Kurzenschnitt machen.  
Ich hab von euch sehr viele Rewus bekommen, was mich wirklich freut. Ich danke jedem Einzelnen von euch und hoffe, dass ich weiterhin so nette Kommentare von euch bekomme!   
  
Ich bemühe mich, das nächste Kapitel schneller hochzubekommen, da ich ja nun fast keine Schule mehr habe *jubel*   
  
Noch was: Obwohl ich gerade den fünften Band lese, werde ich das nicht einfließen lassen. Wäre ja eh schon zu spät, nicht?  
Und außerdem hab ich begonnen, als ich erst den Vierten hatte und ich erwarte nicht von meinen Leser, dass sie jetzt alle den fünften Band lesen. (wäre ja etwas übertrieben nicht)   
  
Bis später dann,  
eure g-c 


	4. author's note

Hi Leute!  
Sorry, das hier ist nun kein neues Kapitel, mehr eine kleine Anmerkung.  
Zunächst wollt ich mich bedanken, dass ich meinen Stuss scheinbar auchnoch gut findet Oo  
  
Nun gut. Das nächste ist, dass ich jetzt erstmal in die Ferien fahre und deshalb erst in knapp 2 1/2 Wochen wieder etwas hochladen kann.  
  
Das soll aber nicht heißen, dass nicht vielleicht ein paar Leute die noch nichts geschrieben haben, weiter stumm auf ihren Hintern sitzen müssen *g*  
Und zum Schluss:  
**sameda** keine angst, Snape ist sicherlich NICHT Harrys Vater. *schüttel* Ne danke, dass hört man ständig und ich bin echt kein Fan davon.  
Obwohl das ja wiederum Geschmacksache ist  
  
**Nibina** Sitzengeblieben bin ich zum Glück noch nicht, tut mir leid für dich. Aber ist ja kein Beinbruch. Nur muss ich mich ansträngen, bin ja nun in der Zehnten..  
  
**Matjes** Ein Paar musst du nicht schreiben, eines pro Kapitel reicht völlig ^__^ *hundekeksgib* hier, als belohnung. Wer Ray ist, ist ja eines der Geheimnisse, die im Mittelpunkt stehen.  
  
**silverwolfe** Wenn du so denkst, dann wird das nächste Kapitel dich freuen, da wirds etwas mehr Verschwörungstechnisch. Hab schon eine Seite und ich glaube, sie wird dir gefallen. Und deine Frage ist wirklich angebracht. Ich glaube, es hat sich noch Keiner gefragt, was während Harrys Ausfall passiert ist. Oder zumindest hat mich das noch niemand gefragt.. Wo seine Verwandten sind, verrat ich später.  
So. Dann geduldet euch noch ein wenig, ich schreib dafür in den Ferien um so mehr, versprochen.  
Eure  
G-C 


	5. 

So. Ohne viel Federlesen : Da bin ich wieder.  
War ja auch nur in Holland *heul*.... Dafür hab ich jetzt nen Freund !! *jubel* Der ist irre Lieb - und deswegen - auch wenn er nichts davon erfährt - widme ich ihm dieses Kapitel.   
  
Der Rest am Schluss.   
  


**3. von kälte, angst und langeweile**

  
  
"Puh!" Mit einer müden Handbewegung wischte sie sich den Schweiß von ihrer Stirn.  
Es hatte lange gedauert, aber schließlich waren alle Erinnerungen an Harry Potters Verschwinden ausgelöscht. Seine Verwandten waren nun der felsenfesten Überzeugung, dass er sich in einem Feriencamp befand. Fussballcamp um genau zu sein.  
Ray hatte keine bessere Idee gehabt und Fussball schien ihr einleuchtend, da der Junge nicht gerade allzu kräftig ausgesehen hatte.   
  
Apropos Harry Potter. Der Kleine musste mittlerweile eigentlich auf die Gruppe getroffen sein - oder zumindest hoffte sie das für ihn. Denn wenn nicht, konnte er sich auf ein sehr langes Jahr gefasst machen.  
Aber wenigstens konnte selbst ein Lord Voldemort jetzt nicht mehr an ihn heran. Da war sie sich sicher.   
  
Leise pfeifend verabschiedete sie sich von den leicht dümmlich grinsenden Dursleys und verschwand dann schnell um eine Straßenecke um unbemerkt zu apparieren.   
  
**   
  
Severus Snape grinste. Er konnte einfach nicht anders - die Situation war zu komisch.  
Direkt vor ihm fand eine Krisenbesprechung statt. Es sollte beschlossen werden, wie man die Schüler - allen voran mal wieder Potter - noch besser beschützen konnte.   
  
Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbeldore, Sirius Black und Arthur Weasley stritten sich gerade heftigst über die Sicherheit der Siebtklässler.  
Schließlich war es allgemein bekannt, dass sich kein gesunder Siebtklässler länger als 10 Minuten unter Kontrolle halten ließ, wenn er eigentlich keinen Unterricht hätte.   
  
"Severus! Wie wäre es, wenn du dich einmal an diesem Gespräch beteiligen würdest!" Minervas aufgebrachte Stimme ließ ihn aufschrecken. Oh, oh. Die sah überhaupt nicht glücklich aus.   
  
Severus entschied sich, zwecks mangelndes Wissen über was gerade gesprochen wurde, einfach gelangweilt zu sein.  
"Ich denke, ihr solltet das unter euch ausmachen, schließlich bin ich nur der Zaubertränkelehrer."   
  
Oh, Gott. Dieser Blick von Albus.  
Er kannte ihn schon zur genüge. Bestimmt hatte der alte Zauberer jetzt das Gefühl er müsse Severus wieder etwas aufbauen. Na gut.  
Wenigstens schienen Minerva und die Anderen sich wieder ihrer Diskussion zu widmen.   
  
Was Ray wohl gerade tat?  
Sie hatte ihm versprochen sich um diese Dursleys zu kümmern. Pah. Wenn er schon an diese Pack dachte   
  
Moment. War das gerade ein Funcke Mitleid gewesen? Für Potter?! Oh, nein! Er musste sich schnell mit etwas anderem beschäftigen.   
  
"Severus?" Ah, der Werwolf. Wie Albus es wohl geschafft hatte den wieder als Lehrer zu bekommen?  
Gelangweilt drehte Severus seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite und sah Remus Lupin an.   
  
Dieser sah noch schlechter aus als zwei Jahre zuvor.  
Sein Haar war überdeutlich ergraut und unter seinen Augen zogen sich schwarze Schatten, das linke wurde von einem Bluterguss noch etwas mehr unterstrichen. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen und mehrfach geflickt worden.   
  
Einen kleinen Moment lang musste Severus sich vorstellen was wohl geschehen würden, wenn Ray den Werwolf treffen würde. Sicherlich würde sie sich sofort für ihn verantwortlich fühlen und ihn von vorn bis hinten bemuttern.  
Bei diesem Gedanken wusste Severus nicht genau ob er nun grinsen oder Mitleid für Lupin aufbringen sollte.   
  
"Ich - ähm - müsste dich etwas sehr dringendes Fragen", als Antwort zog Severus eine Augenbraue nach oben. Mit Genugtuung stellte er fest, dass der Flohpelz nervös wurde.  
Prima! Es klappte also noch.   
  
"Draußen - vielleicht?"  
Severus nickte, erhob sich und schlenderte mit einem äußerst nervösen Remus Lupin im Gepäck aus dem Büro des Schulleiters heraus.   
  
**   
  
Zitternd rutschte Harry an einer Wand hinab. Verflucht!   
  
Warum hatte er auch diesem Schleimbeutel vertraut!  
Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können?   
  
Nun saß er hier. In einem Kerker. Gefangen und fast erfroren.  
Ach ja - Hunger und Durst hatte er auch.   
  
Harry hasste sich selbst dafür das er Snape vertraut hatte. Und seiner 'Freundin'. Es hätte ihn schon stufig mache müssen das Snape mit einer Frau durch die Gegend zog. Und dann auch noch so einer netten.  
Und Dumbeldore. Harry wusste nicht ob er den alten Mann hassen sollte. Oder wenigstens etwas verachten, dass er so einem wie Snape traute. Dabei war der doch ein Death-Eather!  
Einmal Death-Eather immer Death-Eather.   
  
Sirius hatte recht gehabt. Er hatte sowieso immer recht. Snape war schrecklich, schleimig und -   
  
Harry gähnte. Er war so schrecklich müde. Vielleicht sollte er ein paar Minuten seine Augen schließen.   
  
**   
  
"Ist er das?"  
"Wer?"  
"Na den Jungen den wir schon vor fünf Stunden hätten aufsammeln sollen!"  
Die junge Frau die zuerst gesprochen hätte schnaubte. Sie hatte keinerlei Interesse daran sich um noch einen Mitesser zu kümmern. Das würde nur weitere Probleme mit sich ziehen!  
"Na und?", fragte sie gelangweilt.   
  
Ihre jüngere Gefährtin sah sie erstaunt an. "Aber Ray meinte -"  
"Ray! Immer Ray!", aufgebracht unterbrach die erste Sprecherin ihre Kameradin. Diese zuckte erschrocken zurück. Solche Ausbrüche kannte sie zwar, aber sie würde sich wohl nie daran gewöhnen.  
"Ray hat dies gesagt. Ray meint jenes. Wieso muss alle Welt immer auf die ach so perfekte Ray hören? Ich meine, schließlich gibt es mehr Menschen als Ray die ihre Aufgabe übernehmen könnten. Zum Beispiel ich! Warum denkt keiner daran das ich das auch alles machen könnte!", vor sich hin schimpfend hob sie den scheinbar bewusstlosen Jungen auf und schritt dann eiligst den dunklen Gang entlang.   
  
Bald schon würde die Sonne wieder aufgehen und dann mussten sie weiterziehen, ob sie wollten oder nicht.   
  
**   
  
"Was willst du?", Severus sah seinen Kollegen düster an. Dieser schluckte nervös.  
"Nun - also.. Ähm...", Remus stotterte entsetzlich. Vielleicht hätte er Severus nicht folgen sollen. Hier in seinem Labor wirkte dieser Mann noch unheimlicher.   
  
Wie er da saß. In seinem Sessel. Die langen Finger ineinander verschlungen, das fettige Haar wirr in seinem Gesicht hängend.  
Remus schluckte. Wieso konnte er seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr über Severus Snape hinweg kommen? Schließlich war dieser dafür verantwortlich das er gefeuert worden war - das jeder wusste was er war.   
  
Hätte er da nicht wütend sein müssen?  
Aber das war er nicht. Nur nervös - und ... Aber das konnte nicht sein! Nein! Er sollte aufhören darüber nachzudenken.   
  
"IchbrauchedenBanntrank", schnatterte er seinen Satz in Rekordzeit hinunter. Severus hob eine Augenbraue. "Wie bitte?"  
"Ich wollte dich bitten, mir den Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen. Albus meinte, du könntest mir diesen Gefallen im Namen der Sicherheit erfüllen", Remus hoffte, dass er es so schaffen würde.   
  
Oh, Gott. Das wollte der Wolf? Severus schnaubte.  
War es nicht offensichtlich gewesen, dass er ihn sowieso brauen würde? Hatte er das nicht auch damals getan? Und zwar ohne Widerworte.  
Moment - ohne Widerworte? Nein. Das Stimmte doch nicht, oder?   
  
Verdammt Erst jetzt viel ihm auf wie sehr Dumbeldore ihn hatte aufs Kreuz gelegt.  
Und dieser Wolf. Aber der schien nicht zu wissen wie leicht er sich damals hatte überrumpeln lassen.   
  
Severus nickte. Er würde es tun. Wieder und wieder würde er sich beugen - einmal mehr oder nicht, das machte mittlerweile keinen Unterschied mehr.   
Und? Wie findet ihr den Teil? Ich glaube, das ist bis jetzt der längste. Puh. Meine armen Finger....  
Beim Schreiben hat sich mir eben eine Frage aufgeworfen : Sollte ich den lieben Remus und den miesepeter Sev zusammenbringen? Oder einen One-Nightstand einrichten? Oder nichts von beiden?  
Wäre mein erster Versuch in diese Richtung. Was denkt ihr? Schreibts mir!  
Oder soll jemand anders mit einem anderen zusammen kommen? Denn bald sind ja auch Ron und Co. wieder dabei - nicht imme nur Harry (der ja noch etwas länger leiden muss *fg*). Auch sowas einfach an mich schreiben.   
  
Wie jedes Mal : Ich hoffe ich bekomme Rewus.   
Und noch was : Ich schreibe gerade eine andere HP-Story. Ich weiß noch nicht genau ob ich sie fertig stelle und deswegen dieser Ausruf hier.   
  
Ich suche einen Betaleser.  
Aber nicht irgendeinen. Derjenige sollte schon mal ein paar Ähnlichkeiten mit mir aufweisen. Also .. Ich schreibe gerne Unsinn (wie man hier lesen kann) und bräuchte nen Beta der auch mal nur so mit mir über allen Scheiß labert. Und vielleicht sollte der / die ( Das vergesse ich manchmal *g* Ich bin eben verrückt (meint mein Freund jedenfalls Oo ).  
Und ähm ... Gedult wäre wichtig. Ich schreibe an manchen Tagen viel, an anderen nichts. So bin ich eben .. Und eben dann sollte mir mein Beta sagen : Ich bin noch da und will was tun - also schreib was!!   
  
So was suche ich halt. Gibt's denn so jemanden?  
Achja, ehrliche Kretik liebe ich über alles - das war dann wieder an alle gedacht. Also - schon Rewus schreiben!!   
  
Nen lieben Gruß an euch alle (und vor allen an die, die immer schon Rewus abgeben *knuddel* ihr seit klasse!!!)   
  
Eure,   
  
gc 


	6. 

Hey, Sorry Leute.  
Tut mir leid, dass ich mich solange nicht gemeldet habe, aber ich hatte kein Internet.  
Seit einer Woche ist es wieder da, aber leider musste ich eine Geschichte für Literatur schreiben... Schrott, kann ich nur sagen. Irgendwie war dann die Luft raus.   
  
Zu meinem großen Unglück habe ich auch noch erfahren müssen, dass fast alle Emails, die an mich geschickt wurden, im Niergendwo gelandet sind.  
Wie auch immer. Jedenfalls, falls mir jemand eine Email geschrieben hat: Einfach noch mal machen!   
  
Achja, ich suche immer noch einen Betaleser für die andere Story von mir. Leider hat sich noch niemand gemeldet. Also, traut euch!   
  
Terrormails, Drohungen und sonstiges entweder als Rewu hier schreiben, an meine Email-Addi ( Gogan-Claire@gmx.de ) oder ihr besucht einfach meine Internetseite ( ) (schleichwerbung... XD).   
Nun aber viel spaß!   
*** Ein Jahr zuvor ***   
Das kleine Pub war überfüllt von lauten und zumeist sehr betrunkenen Magiern und anderen Wesen. Ein Zwerg, offensichtlich unter - höchst wahrscheinlich illegalen - Rauschmitteln, tanzte wild auf einem Tisch und seine Kameraden grölten irgendwelche Lieder in ihrer Sprache.  
Der dicke Rauch hielt sich hartnäckig in dem Raum und stand mittlerweile etwa auf Augenhöhe eines Zentauren.  
Er drängte sich mit zumeist harten Ellenbogenstößen vor bis an die Bar. Der Barkeeper, ein in die Jahre gekommene Mann mit nur einem Auge und einem verfilzten Bart, sah ihn gleichgültig an.  
"Hawkings", erkundigte sich der Gast und der Mann hinter dem Tresen zeigte unwirsch in die hinterste Ecke des Pubs.   
  
"Du kommst spät", begrüßte die junge Frau ihren Freund als der sich endlich bis zu ihr durchgekämpft hatte. Schnaufend ließ er sich neben sie sinken. Wie erwart hielten die meisten anderen Gäste abstand zu ihrem Tisch.  
Ihr Ruf eilte ihr Voraus und brachte Angst und Respekt mit sich.   
  
"Ich wurde aufgehalten", endlich fand er eine gemütliche Sitzposition, als auch schon ein elfenhafter Kellner vorbeischwirrte.  
"Noch was?", piepste er beißend.  
"Das Gleiche für mich und auf für meinen Freund hier!" Der Kellner nickte knapp, schnappt sich in einer gleichsam hochnäsigen wie vulgären Geste den Becher von ihrem Tisch und verschwand so plötzlich wie er gekommen war.  
"Ray", raunte er rau.  
"Ja, Severus?", sie betonte seinen Namen belustigt. Das hatte ihr schon immer spaß gemacht - über seinen Namen herziehen. Und im laufe der Zeit war es zu ihrem liebsten Hobby geworden.  
Er beachtete das nicht weiter.   
  
"Sag, warum sollte ich herkommen?" Mit einem leisen aber aufdringlichen Knall wurden die beiden Getränke, die sie kurz vorher bestellt hatten, von jenem hochnäsigen Kellner gebracht.  
Ray schien langsam gefallen an dem kleinen Wesen zu finden, denn, wie Severus bemerkte, lächelte sie ihn zweideutig an. Mit einer abartigen Grimasse wand der Kellner sich ab und verschwand.  
"Was meinst du?" Severus sah auf.  
"Was?"  
"Na. Ist er ein er oder ne sie?" Sie schnappte sie ihren Becher und schnüffelte an dem Inhalt.  
"Schwer zu sagen", murmelte Severus indem er einen eher zaghaften Schluck des Gebräus nahm.  
Wie er erwartet hatte, schien es erst seinen Mund und dann seinen Hals zu verätzen, als die zähe Flüssigkeit sich ihren Weg suchte.  
"Wäre doch interessant es herauszufinden"; hörte er Rays Stimme neben sich. Er wusste sofort, dass sie sicherlich nicht nachfragen würde sondern andere Wege finden würde.  
Mittlerweile war das Getränk in seinem Magen gelangt und verbreitet ein übelkeitserregendes Gefühl. Trotzdem nahm Severus nun noch einen beherzten Schluck.  
Diesmal, und das war das süchtigmachende an diesem Zeug, schmeckte es ihm und er konnte das heiße Gefühl genießen.   
  
"Lang nichts anständiges mehr getrunken, was?", erkundigte Ray sich. Sie hatte ihn beobachtet. Wie er seinen Mund leicht verzogen und gegen das Gefühl angekämpft hatte. Und nun, wie er fast gierig einen zweiten Zug nahm.  
"Ja. Dumbeldore hält nicht viel davon wenn seine Lehrer süchtig und betrunken unterrichten", er zwang sich, nicht gleich noch einen Schluck zu nehmen.  
"Der hält dich ja an ner kurzen Leine, was? Steig da doch einfach aus."  
Erstaunt hob Severus eine Augenbraue.  
"Und wie bitte sollte ich das anstellen? Schließlich bin ich ihm mein Leben schuldig!" Ray grinste und mit einem mal schrillten sämtliche Alarmglocken in Severus.  
"Du wirst ihn nicht -", Ray unterbrach ihn schroff.  
"Nein, werde ich nicht. Aber ich denke, du könntest deine Schuld endlich zurück zahlen. Und da wird uns ein gewisser Schüler weiterhelfen." Sie nahm einen Schluck.  
"Und bitte welcher?", Severus hob seinen Becher und hatte war auch schon im Begriff zu trinken als sie antwortete.  
"Harry Potter." Prustend spuckte Severus den Trunk wieder aus, während Ray in ein schadenfrohes Gelächter verfiel.   
  
Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke, war vieles. Eingebildet, hochnäsig und noch vieles mehr. Und er war auf seinen Ruf stolz.  
Und nun, mitten in einem der dreckigsten Bar ganz Englands, bekam sein Ego einen gewaltigen Riss. Und das durch Harry Potter, dem Jungen, den er auf der Welt am meisten verabscheute.   
  
Während eine äußerst belustigte Ray ihm ihren Plan erklärte, schweifte Severus immer wieder ab. Er sah sich schon in Potters Wohnung, umgeben von Bildern des ach so berühmten Jungen und von schnatternden Verwandten umringt.  
'O Merlin. Womit habe ich das verdient?'   
Einige Stunden später verließen Beide den Pub. Es war noch tiefe nacht und der helle Vollmond wurde von dichten Wolken verdeckt.  
Die trostlose Straße, durch die sie gingen, erinnerte Severus an seine Jugend. Früher war er oft mit Ray einen Trinken gegangen. Sie hatten dann schweigend nebeneinander gesessen und jeder hatte sich voll laufen lassen. Es war eine trostlose Zeit gewesen. Gerade die Schule beendet hatte sie sich in der Lehre befunden. Zaubertränke.  
Eine der wenigen Sachen in denen Rays Ergeiz den seinen noch übertraf. Manches Mal hatte er sich gefragt, warum sie sich niemals für einen normalen Beruf interessiert hatte. Sie war eine Meisterin auf ihrem Gebiet und kaum jemand konnte ihr das Wasser reichen und doch hatte sie einen so ungewöhnlichen Beruf gewählt.  
Söldner.  
Die kleine Ray, die früher immer beliebt gewesen war, verdiente nun ihren Lebensunterhalt indem sie andere Menschen jagte. Diese tot oder lebendig verkaufte - an den Meistbietenden.  
Da war es verständlich das selbst der Dunkle Lord sich für sie interessierte. Doch Ray ließ sich nicht locken.   
  
Und darum beneidete Severus sie. Sie war willensstark, nicht zu brechen. Nicht wie er.   
  
Severus seufzte.  
"Was hast du denn?" Ray sah ihn fragend an. Sie spürte das mit ihrem Freund etwas nicht stimmte. Er hatte sich so verändert.  
Natürlich, er war ein Todesser und Spion, aber da war noch etwas. Nur was. Und warum sagte er es ihr nicht?  
Sie hatte immer gedacht das Severus ihr Vertraute, blind und ohne sie zu hinterfragen. Denn genau das tat sie für ihn.  
Würde er sie auffordern von einer Brücke zu springen - sie würde es tun.   
  
Und doch wusste sie, dass Severus sie nicht als Freundin ansah. Als Gleichgestellte.  
Aber nicht als Freund.  
Er, der unabhängige, der dunkle, der einsame Severus.  
Er brauchte sicherlich keine Freunde, schon gar nicht eine Söldnerin wie sie. Sie seufzte.   
  
"Was?", fragte Severus wie beiläufig, doch, wenn er ehrlich war, interessierte es ihn.  
"Ach - ähm - nichts. Vergiss es", winkte Ray müde ab.  
Sie hatte einfach keine Energie mehr sich mit ihm über irgendwas unsinniges zu Unteralten nur um vor ihren Gedanken flüchten zu können.   
  
Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, ein Zeichen das er ihr nicht glaubte, hilet aber seinen Mund. Er wusste, dass er sie nicht überreden konnte.   
  
Plötzlich hörte er ein nur allzu bekanntes Geräusch neben sich. Ray lachte glucksend.  
"Und was hast du nun schon wieder?", er wusste, dass er fast schon Bedrohlich wirkte, aber Ray hatte sich von Severus noch nie einschüchtern lassen. Sie waren gleichstark, keine Bedrohung für den jeweilig Anderen.   
  
"Ich - ach Gott", Ray holte noch einmal tief Luft um sich zu beruhigen. "Ich musste nur eben daran denken, wie selten dumm wir doch aussehen müssen!"  
"Wieso?"  
"Na, ganz einfach, wir laufen schweigend durch ne dunkle Gasse und seufzen uns einen ab. Ich finde das nicht nur seltsam, sondern auch lustig", sie grinste noch immer, wie Severus beiläufig feststellte.   
*********************************   
Und? Wars sehr schlimm? Ich hoffe doch nicht...   
  
Über ein paar Kommentare würde ich wie immer freuen.. Oder ideen.. Ne, quatsch, das schaff ich schon selbst noch.  
Ok... Ich hoffe mal, das ich das nächste Chap schneller schaffe, dann geht's auch wieder um Harry und Freunde. 


End file.
